Thursday Morning
by AwkwardBlueCat
Summary: It's movie time and it's just Axl and Sue on the sofa watching a really, really scary movie! well, it SHOULD have been scary but its not. next chapter is the last chapter for this! Axl/Sue or at least it's heading that direction. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**AwkwardBlueCat: **_Hello! This is my first fanfiction! I have to admit, I was scared at first about writing a fic especially one about a brother and sister. Lol but I just felt like I had to write one (well about Sue and Axl anyway). Please write reviews: good or bad, I'll read them. Thanks and please enjoy your stay!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Middle'.**

Thursday Morning

Every school day morning, Axl is stuck driving his sister to school because unfortunately for him, they both go to the same school and his parents are freaking lame. At least he gets gas money from his parents to drive his dorky sister. Oh well, he guesses he doesn't really mind her company from time to time.

"God, I want it to be Friday already" Axl moans as he quickly glazes into his rear-view mirror. He loves the fact having awesome hair means his hair is awesome all the time.

Besides him, Sue's eyes nearly pop out of her head when she hears her brother's words. "But Axl, how can you say that? Today I get t-" before Sue can finish her sentence, Axl holds up one of his hands to stop her.

"I'm not in the mood, Sue. I just want this day to be over with because tomorrow is Friday. And although your Friday's consist of doing nothing I, on the other hand, have plans."

"Oh, what plans do you have?" as if thinking over her brother's words in her head, Sue makes a face. "I do things on Friday! I like t-" and again, Axl holds up his hand to stop her because no more what she says to defend herself, she still does nothing.

"Don't care, dork."

"Why do you always interrupt me?"

"Not always, I did let you finish just now."

"That doesn't count, Axl!"

"Oh, and again, I let you finish there."

Fed up with her brother's attitude, Sue folds her arms over her chest and stares straight ahead. She doesn't understand why Axl is acting so mean to her this morning. She tries to replay this morning events in her head, to see if she did something to him. But she can't come up with anything.

"Axl?" It's more of Sue's tone of voice rather than his name being called out, that gets Axl's attention. It's nice and soft, kinda cute in a weird way. Something Axl will never tell Sue.

"Yeah, Sue?"

After hesitating for a few seconds, Sue decides to forget her original question "Nevermind. Just tell me when to go down, so you won't be seen with me." Sue slightly turns her head to the side so she can look out her window.

Axl waits for a full minute for Sue to change her mind, to tell him what she wants to tell him. After another moment of silence, Axl risks a glance at his little sister. She seems really content to stare outside her window and ignoring his present, something he wishes she'll do more often. However, this doesn't feel right…her ignoring him like _this_. "So, what do you have to do today anyway? It's Thursday, nothing good happens on Thursday."

"What do you mean nothing good happens on Thursdays? Today I have my wrestlerettes' meeting after school. Not only that, but today in English class we're going to read our poems about love because of a story we just read in class last week. Oh, you want me to read it to you, Axl? Let me get it!" as Sue grabs her backpack off the floor so she can get her poem, Axl grabs her hand to stop her.

"Yeah…I don't think mom and dad would be happy if I crash into a tree or whatever." He doesn't want to fall asleep at the wheel listening to his sister's poem on something she has yet to experience.

"Huh? Why would you crash into a tree? You're a really good driver. I doubt you'll crash into a tree. Oh my god, are you feeling sick? Is that it, Axl? Do you want to pull over until you're feeling better? I don't mind being tardy if it means you'll feel little better."

"What? No, no, in perfect health right here. No need to worry, I mean look at me! Don't I look awesome today?" Axl quickly replies.

"Well…I guess but you kinda always look good" Sue says as she looks at her brother from head to toe. If you ask her, she'll say Axl always looks, well, great. Even when he looks sloppy and messy, Sue still thinks he looks handsome.

"Yup, and thanks. I am a good driver, aren't I?" Axl shifts in his seat at Sue's compliment and mostly over her concern for his wellbeing. He feels stupid for feeling…happy over Sue's words. The fact she's willing to be tardy for him is something, considering he was being a jerk to her earlier and she hates being late to _anything_. There are times when Sue's enthusiasm and naivety are annoying but other times, he can't help but love her for it. He really doesn't deserve someone like her soemtimes.

Turning slightly so her body is facing in Axl's direction, she curiously asks "So…what plans do you have tomorrow? And what time are they because I thought tomorrow we could, um…well" for some odd reason, Sue doesn't know why she feeling shy all of a sudden. For goodness sake, this is Axl! Her brother! There's no need to feel shy with him. With that in mind, she continues "Watch a scary movie. You know, with popcorn and some candy I brought the other day."

Sue feels like she asking Axl out on a date or something which is ridiculous for several reasons. The two big obvious ones being he's her brother and there's no way he'll date her even if they weren't siblings. It's not like she's downplaying herself or anything. She knows she's cute, maybe a little pretty. But something like that doesn't matter when it comes to someone like Axl. Maybe it's a good thing she was born as his sister because if it wasn't for that, he'll never look her way. Sue Heck is happy to be Axl's little sister because it means she can be in his life. She should have kept quiet; she shouldn't have said anything about the movie. She should be happy with any amount of time she got with him. As Sue's about to backtrack on what she said, Axl cuts in "What movie is it?"

Blinking in surprise, Sue takes a few seconds to process what she just heard. Axl didn't turn her down! Of course, he didn't really say 'yes' either but didn't say 'no'. And he didn't even make fun of her for asking him! Sue can't believe her luck! Even if Axl ends up saying 'no' to her, she's happy he's at least considering her request. "Um, it's called 'Revenge of the Pod Zombies II'. Both Brick and I saw the first one and it was really scary, Axl. I mean really, really scary! I don't think either Brick or I slept for like a whole week after watching it. That's how scary it was."

"Then why do you want to watch it if it's going to scare you? Plus, you scare too easy, Sue, so I'm not surprise you didn't sleep for a few days. Like really, Sue, you know it's just a movie. There's no need to be scared."

Sue can't tell if Axl is trying to comfort her or make fun of her. But he still hasn't said 'no' to her so that's something. Actually, she's kinda wishes he'll turn her down already. "I know that, Axl. But even though it's just a movie, it can still scare you!"

"Sure, Sue, it can scare someone like you, but not for someone like me."

"What's that supposed to mean, Axl?"

"Oh, come on, Sue. Like I said, you scare too easy because you're a girl and chicks are supposed to get scared easily. It's like a rule or something."

"Well, that's not fair! Why can't you get scared?"

"Because if I get scared, then who's going to comfort you? Guys need to be tough and strong, Sue. Something Matt is in either category. Good riddance to that loser."

"Axl!"

"What? He dumps you for another chick with a lame name. I say forget about him. By the way, what candy did you buy?"

"Um, M&M's, Twizzlers, and Milk Duds."

"Cool, cool. I call the Milk Duds!"

Smiling, Sue nods her head. Axl's actually agreeing to watch a movie with her! Not only that but on a Friday too! Oh, wait…maybe he forgot about his other plans. Axl is known to forget things. "Are you sure you want to watch a movie with me? Didn't you have, um, plans? I don't want to get in your way. Maybe some other time, I guess. I would say today but I have to study for a Science test tomorrow, even though I know the material, it's always good to study."

"What? No, it's fine. The party doesn't even start until elven-ish, so it's all good" Axl can't help but smile as he drives. And before either of them notices, Axl is already pulling his car into the school's parking lot.

"Oh my god, Axl" Sue says hysterically.

Sue's panic voice gets Axl's attention immediately causing him to stop his car. "What is it, Sue! What's wrong?" Axl's hands are on hers while his eyes search for any possible injuries on her.

"I'm so sorry, Axl! I completely forget to go down and now people will see us together! Does this mean you're not going to give me rides to school anymore because I broke my promise to try my best not to been seen with you?"

Axl blinks at Sue and her ability to talk really fast. It almost gives him a headache. Then her words hit him. Is he really this horrible? Did she really think that? A honk of a horn brings Axl out of his thoughts, so he drives to the nearest available parking spot to be out of traffic's way.

Placing his car on park and turning off the engine, Axl moves his body to look at his grief stricken sister in the face. "Look, Sue…it's not the end of the world if we're, like, seen together. But I warn you don't make a habit out of it, got me?" Axl tries to sound strict but he fails miserably.

"Really, Axl?"

"Yeah, but like I said, don't make a habit out of it! I have a reputation to up hold."

"Aww, thanks, Axl!" Sue smiles her dorky smile.

"Whatever" but Axl is smiling as well. Both of them grab their belongings and step out of the car. They both walk next to each other across the parking lot toward the building. Sue can't help but feel ridiculously happy with the way this morning is turning out. Axl is willing to watch a movie with her, allowing her to sit up on her seat as they drive near the school, and is actually walking right next to her! She can't believe her luck! Things are starting to turn around for her!

When she woke up this morning, she woke up to some really horrible cramps and discovered she's on her period which is something she's starting to realize isn't so much fun. Her poem she decorated last night hadn't quite dried up like the way she was hoping it would. Brick eat the last strawberry poptart, something she wanted to eat but ended up eating French toast sticks that didn't cook fully in the toaster. Her hair didn't agreeing with her and seemed to be everywhere. But none of that matters anymore now! She's happy in this moment.

When it comes time to separate, seeing as they both have their first class in different buildings, Sue turns towards Axl and asks "Okay, so tomorrow is a date, right?"

Right when those words leave her mouth, Sue desperately wants to take them back. What in the world is she thinking? A sister does not use the term 'date' to describe spending time with their brother! Axl going to find out his own sister has a crush on him! You only use the term 'date' when you like someone and want to spend time with them! Everyone knows that. This is something she wanted to hide from Axl. He doesn't need to know, no one needs to know how she feels about her brother.

But Axl merely smiles and says causally "Sure. But you better not blame me if you can't sleep for a week or whatever. It ain't my problem, you chose the movie, not me."

Oh, how Sue wants to cry tears of joy in this moment. Actually, she probably will but later in the girl's restroom. Right now though, she needs to get to class and far, far away from Axl before she says anything stupid again. "Yeah, don't worry! I promise not to blame you because you're right. I'm the one who chose the movie so you're free from any blame. Anyway, I have to go! Bye" and with that, Sue turns around and tries her best to not run like a bat out of hell away from Axl.

Axl stares at his sister's back as she walks away from him. She seems to be in a rush or something. "Hey, Axman, what's up?" Sean pats his back.

"Nothing much, man! Hey listen, I'm going to be late for the party tomorrow. I know it starts at nine but yeah, something came up. I'll show up some time after elven."

"Really? Something bad happened?"

"No, nothing like that, trust me. In fact, there's a good chance I might not show up" Axl can only imagine the state Sue's going to be in after the movie is over.

"Ah, parents grounded you" Sean sounds sympathetic towards his best friend.

Axl laughs out loud and shakes his head. "Nah, just…something came up, so do me a favor and have fun for the both of us, okay?"

"Sure. No problem, dude. Let's hurry up before the bell rings and we're tardy."

Axl nods his head and turns to look one more time in Sue's direction before following his buddy. It's not often Sue asks him to watch a movie with her. There will always be another party to go to anyway. Axl Heck is going to spend his Friday night with his sister watching a movie. It kinda sounds like a date. Oh well, at least Sue's cute to look at if the movie gets boring.

TBC

_**AwkwardBlueCat: **_Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Lol I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Again, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Middle".**

Chapter 2

Axl has to wonder if there's something seriously wrong with his little brother. The fact Brick loves to read, always freaks him out. He hates reading because it's usually followed by writing up a report on what he just read. It's so freaking lame! He turns his head towards his little brother's direction, who just so happen to be occupying the other end of the sofa.

Brick looks so content reading his book, too content if you ask Axl. "Hey, Brick! What are you reading? How can anyone look so happy reading a book? A _book_!"

Pausing on a page, Brick looks up and turns his head towards his older brother. "It's the same with sports. How can you enjoy running around, trying not to get hurt by people who want to hurt you? I don't understand why you feel the need to play football and baseball. But hey, if it makes you happy, Axl, then I'm all for you playing sports" with that, Brick goes back to his book.

Blinking at his younger brother, Axl glances at the book in his brother's hand. The book looks like it has over a hundred pages in it. He still doesn't understand why his brother likes reading books. At least with sports, you can run, tackle, hit, dodge, and a whole lot more Plus it's exciting. Maybe that's what Brick feels when he reads his books. Of course, Axl will never consider reading exciting but whatever.

"I'm so bored and there's nothing good on TV. Thursdays always blow!"

"Well, I could lend you one of my books if you like. But you have to give the book back in the same condition, Axl."

"Um, thanks Brick but I'll pass" Axl is kinda shock Brick is willing to lend one of his books to him. Being Brick's roommate, Axl knows how much Brick loves his books. Overall, it's a very nice and cool gesture. "But I'm glad if I ever do get bored, I have something to do. What else can we do?"

"Well, why don't we ask Sue what we can do? She comes up with really good ideas sometimes."

"Nah, she had to study for a science test tomorrow."

"Test can be so overrated sometimes."

"Tell me about it! Even though she knows the material already, she still wants to study for it. Weird."

What Brick finds weird is the fact Axl knows all this. He knows Axl doesn't hate their sister, he just really likes to put up a front. He will never understand why Axl feels the need to tease Sue all the time. He remembers their mom telling him about how boys like to bully and tease the girls they like. It never made any sense to him but he's only 11. Then again Axl and Sue are brother and sister, so it doesn't apply to them. Then again Axl and Sue are male and female. "It's too complicated."

"Huh? What's too complicated?"

"Love."

"You're 11, what are you thinking about love for? Oh, do you have a crush? Come on, you can tell your big bro all about it!" Axl gets excited and sits up straight, causing the blanket he's using to fall to his lap, revealing him in his boxers.

"What? No. I'm not in love. I was just wondering…" Brick pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts. He needs to word this right, "Axl, if a guy likes to bully and tease a girl what does it mean? Well, he doesn't really bully her, he just likes to be mean to her. Well, not really mean to her because he does care for her a lot but he really likes to pick on her. So what does it mean?"

"Duh, he obviously likes her. You see, Brick, we guys like to tease the person we like. Why you ask? I don't know. It's just something that's like, I don't know, programmed into us. As long we're not mean about it, then its okay. No guy should hurt the girl, that's not cool at all. You understand?"

"Not really but its okay. And do we have to tease them? What if I don't want to?"

"Then don't, Brick. Do whatever feels right, or better yet go ask mom. Yeah, go ask mom."

"Okay. But it won't hurt to see if Sue wants to take a break from studying to do something with us. Whenever I study, I like to take little breaks to read my book."

"Yeah, well, I don't think Sue wants to take a break and read a book."

"Her lost."

Axl ruffles Brick's hair as they both make their way to their sister's room. As they get near her door, they hear her talking to someone.

"I don't know, Matt. I mean, I 'm sorry things between Sherri and you didn't work out. But you said if yourself, long distance relationships don't work. Isn't that why you dumped me? So why do you want to give this another shoot? Besides I was really hurt when you dumped me the first time. I don't want to go through that again if you decide to change your mind. And you know what? I'm not interested in you anymore. Nope. Not interested in you. Good-bye, Matt" Sue hangs up the phone, her cheeks puffed up and red.

She can't believe Matt called her! Not only that, but to get back together with her because Sherri broke up with him. She understands what if feels like to be dumped, to get your heart ripped out and stumped on. It's horrible. Maybe she shouldn't have been so mean to Matt. He's probably just feeling hurt and lonely.

Just then the phone starts ringing in her hand. "Hello?" and after a few seconds, Sue calmly says "Matt? Loo-"

"Look loser, Sue doesn't what to talk to you anymore. You decided to be a dumbass and dump the best girlfriend you'll probably ever have in your life. That's on you. Leave Sue alone because I won't hesitate to drive over there and kick your ass. I'm serious, Matt." Before hanging up on the troll, Axl brings the phone back to his ear, "Don't ever call here again."

"Axl?!"

"Look Sue, if he ever calls here again, I want you to tell me, okay? I mean it."

Sue sat there on her bed, looking up at Axl's face. She's never seen Axl so…so serious before. She can tell he meant every single word which she finds very touching, him being protective of her. She still remembers when Axl let her come to one of his baseball games when she was dumped by Matt. It was very sweet of him. Sure, Axl can be mean and annoying sometimes but he can also be gentle and kind with her. If he keeps on doing things like this, Sue's crush on him is going to explode. "Alright, Axl, I'll be sure to tell you but I doubt Matt ever going to call again after that." Feeling happy and embarrass, Sue looks at her pink bedspread "and thanks, Axl. I was thinking of maybe giving Matt another chance becau-"

"Are you stupid?! How can you give that loser another chance? Don't you remember how he made you cry and waste time on him?"

"I'm not stupid, Axl!"

"Really because I can't tell!"

Tears start to form as Sue continues on, before Axl cruelly interrupted her, "Because I know how it feels to be dumped, Axl! I know how much it hurts! How rejecting it feels when the person who you thought liked you, starts liking someone else. Do you know how painful that is? Do you, honestly?" The tears are threating to slide down her cheeks now. She knows Axl is just being protective of her, not wanting her to making another mistake but he didn't have to be so mean about it.

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Axl sit heavily on Sue's bed, right next to her. Now he's being the dumbass here. He can't understand why get so angry of the thought of Sue dating that utter loser again. She should have never dated him to begin with. He failed her then, he's not going to fail her again. Sue's too naïve and cute. Of course guys are going to take advantage of that. He needs to be able to protect her from those losers. But it doesn't give him the right to scream at her. "Look, Sue…I…" but words seem to fail him. He doesn't know what to say.

"Axl is just worried about you, Sue. And I have to say I agree with him. I don't think you should date Matt again. Just because you understand how he's feeling at the moment, isn't a good enough reason. People date because they like each other or at least, that's the conclusion I've come up with so far."

Both Axl and Sue stare at their baby brother who stood in the doorway. For someone who's only 11 years old, he sure can be mature at times. Smiling at her younger brother, Sue asks "You're right, Brick. You should only date some someone because you like them and they like you back. Thank you." Turning towards her older brother, Sue decides to hug him. She knows she might get in trouble with him but the need to hug him is too strong.

"And thank you, Axl. You said the words I couldn't bring myself to say to Matt. Actually, I wanted to hang up on him really bad but I know that's rude. And I don't want to be a rude person. Matt isn't worth changing myself into something I'm not."

As Sue's about to let go of Axl because she just realize he's only in his boxers, she feels a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. She can't remember the last time Axl hugged her. Not a half hug or a sarcastic hug, but an actual hug. It feels so warm and protective, like he's trying to transfer his strength to her. Of course, she doubts that's what Axl is doing but nonetheless, she feels better. Sue briefly wonders if Axl has this effect on other people.

"I forgave you and your ability to make stupid choices."

"Axl!" both Sue and Brick cry out together.

"I'm joking, gosh" Axl side-eyes Brick who walks into the room. Resting his chin on Sue's head, he slightly squeezes Sue before opening an arm for Brick to join them. "I'm telling you both right now, one word about this to either mom or dad, I'm so putting my dirty socks under your pillows or something!"

"Ew, gross, Axl! Please don't do that because your socks smell horrible! I don't know how Brick deals with them."

"Oh, I try to avoid them at all cost, Sue. Trust me."

"Hello, I'm right here! I can hear everything you two dorks are saying" Axl process to put both Sue and Brick into hold, making both of them laugh. They try their best to wrestle themselves out of it and after a few minutes, they're victorious. They both sit on top of a struggling Axl who's on his back. "Get off of me! You guys weight like a ton!" Axl starts to turn a pretty shade of red.

Sue jumps off first because she's starting to feel bad for Axl. Plus she's touching way too much of Axl's skin and it making her feel things she doesn't want to be thinking about right know. Grabbing Brick by his sides, she gently lifts him up and places him on his feet. "Come on, Brick, let's get something to eat. I was starting to get a little hungry before Matt called. Do we still have hotpockets?"

"I think so. I want a peanut butter sandwich though."

"You know what, Brick? I'll make you one."

"Really, Sue? You don't have to if you don't really want to."

"No, I insist, Brick."  
>Coming from behind, Axl wraps his arms around Sue's shoulders and bring her back towards his chest. "What about me? Don't I get anything?"<p>

Trying hard not to blush, Sue shyly asks "Well, what do you want? Hotpocket or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Duh, both!"

"That's so, well, you, Axl."

"You know it!"

Later that night, Frankie and Mike come home from bowling only to find their three children fast asleep on the family sofa. "Hey Frankie, is that peanut butter on that half eaten hotpocket?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AwkwardBlueCat: **_…took a lot longer to get this chapter up! Nothing was hitting me and then BAM! I was in the mood to write after reading another Axl/Sue fic by Inulover4eva called "Lullaby Delirium"! Thanks for inspiring me to get this chapter done! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Middle".**

Friday and its Movie Time

Sue has so many things going on in her mind, she feels like her head is going to explode. She still can't believe Matt called her yesterday to see if she wanted to give the whole long distance relationship another try. The nerve he head to ask her that, especially after he was the one who told her long distance relationship don't work and are unrealistic.

However, if he hadn't called her, she would have never known how much Axl really cares to her. She still remembers the way Axl told Matt a piece of his mind. She almost thought Axl was going to actually drive to where Matt is and kick his butt. Something she knows Axl will win at.

Not only that but her and Axl are going to watch a movie together! Of course, he going to leave after the movie is over to go to that party. Nonetheless, they're going to spend some time together. And it's going to be just them, all alone in the house because Brick and his group are putting on a play. The teacher thinks it's going to help the students interact better with each other and hopefully with others. Sue never really understood why Brick has to be in that group. She sees nothing wrong with him, other than he likes to read a lot. Poor Brick.

Speaking of brother, oh god, Sue going to be alone with Axl tonight! Sure, this isn't the first time where it's just her and him. But they're usually in their own rooms when left alone, only talking when they're in the kitchen making their own dinner. This time around though, they're going to watch a movie, a scary movie together.

Sue wishes she isn't so easily startled. What if she screams too much or too loud causing Axl to get annoyed with her? Would he just get up and got to that party? That'll leave her alone in the house with no one else! Who wants to be alone in a house after watching a scary movie? Not Sue Heck. She's going to have to brave, like, crazy brave. She's not going to mess this up, because she doesn't know when she'll get another chance like this.

Although Sue has notice Axl's being acting nicer towards her for the past few days now. She's not saying Axl is a horrible or anything like that, but he seems…different around her. At first, she doesn't know what to make of it, actually, she still doesn't know. Axl likes to tease her more, like poking her cheek with his finger or banging on her door until she gets up to answer it, just for him to laugh and walk into his room. He also likes to play with the tips of her hair when they sit together on the sofa, which he likes to complain about her having split ends. She doesn't know what he's talking about, she takes very good care of her hair. He also likes to hug her from behind, well, it's not so much a hug but an arm draped over her shoulders.

This isn't the time to think about it because it'll only hurt her in the end. When Axl likes a girl, he goes after her. He doesn't mess around. Sue guesses it's because Axl is so handsome, he can afford to do that. She, on the other hand, can't just go for it. With so little experience, what hope does she have? Then the whole taboo thing doesn't help, too many disapproving stares and judgment. She's just grateful and is going to make the most of it. With that firmly in her head and heart, Sue marches out of her room with snacks and movie in hand to meet up with Axl, who is waiting for her.

"Hey, Sue, what took you so long? I thought you got lost in your room or something?"

"How could I get lost in my own room? If anything Axl, I should be asking you that question. It's a mess in there."

"Oh, come on, my room is not that bad. Anyway, I have the popcorn and sodas all ready to go. Put the movie in and hand me some snacks. We're ready to go."

"You made the popcorn?" Sue had noticed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, only because she noticed Axl decided to wear only his boxers. "I thought you told me to make the popcorn?"

"Well…you were taking too long and it's not like it's hard to make popcorn. Whatever, come one already! It's movie time!" Axl grabs the Milk Duds from Sue's hands and lays back against the sofa. He can't wait to get this movie started, he's been wanting to watch since Sue mentioned it yesterday.

Sue walks up the television and puts the movie in "You know Axl, this is really a scare movie. The guy at the video store said so" she grabs a blanket on her way to the sofa, sitting down next to Axl but not too close.

Pausing midway of putting another Milk Dud into his mouth, Axl gives Sue a weird look. "What guy at the video store?"

"Hmm, I didn't get his name. But he was really nice though. I was looking at the scary movie aisle while dad was looking for some movie he wanted to see because he hadn't seen it for, like, a really long time. Anyway, he came up to me and asked if I needed any help. I told him I was just looking for a good scary movie but not too scary, you know? So, he started suggesting some movies to me and then he mentioned 'Revenge of the Pod Zombie II'! And I was like 'Oh, no! The first one scared me and my little brother. I doubt he'll watch part two with me'. But then he was all like even though the second movie is scary, as long as you have someone with you, it's not that bad. He even asked if I had anyone to watch it with…I guess he was worried about me or something" as Sue ponders about this for a moment, Axl is betting on 'something' else. "Anyway, I told him that I had someone in mind and I guess I'll just have to find out if this is scarier than the first one. Would you believe he even told me that if I couldn't find anyone to watch it with, he wouldn't mind watching it with me. How nice of him, right?" an innocent Sue asks.

Two things enter Axl's mind. The first is he needs to head down to the video store and file a complaint about Mr. Nice Guy. The second one is he needs to have a _little chat_ with Mr. Nice Guy. He can't believe someone had hit on Sue! Offering to watch some scary movie with her, the nerve of that dude! The only reason a guy is willing to watch a scary movie with a chick is for the opportunity to make-out with her. That guy is delusional if he thinks he can hook up with his sister.

And talking about Sue, he can't believe her for not recognizing that loser was hitting on her. Axl wishes Sue would have more self-awareness. How many guys have been 'really nice' to her? Dear god, he's not going to think about it.

"Sue, don't talk to that guy ever again."

"Huh? Oh, I don't think I'll ever see him again or anything. I mean he's just another person looking for a movie too. I guess there might be another chance but I doubt it."

"Wait. He was some random dude? Not a worker?"

"No, he didn't have on the yellow and red checkered shirt like all the employees wear."

"Ohmygod, Sue! You do NOT talk to strangers! For all you know, he could have been some weirdo pervert who likes cutting up pretty defenseless girls! And where was dad in all of this? He was okay with you talking to some psychopath? I'm going to have to talk to dad about this" Axl can't believe this. Random guys aren't allowed to talk to Sue. They probably got sucked into that gullible and innocent look Sue wears 24/7.

Blinking at her older brother's reaction, Sue opens her mouth for a few seconds before closing it. She doesn't understand Axl and why he seems so…so angry. He seems like he's angry with her but at the same time, not angry at her. She's confused. Replaying Axl's words again in her head, she slowly answers "Dad was looking for that movie he wanted to watch again…um, he was a few aisles away from where I was. And I don't think he know about the guy…? I didn't' bring it up or anything and I don't know if he saw. But I still don't see why is should matter, Axl."

"How can it _not_ mater, Sue? Some guy was hitting on you and I can't believe dad let it happen."

"Axl, the guys was most definitely not hitting on me. I mean, he was really handsome and whatnot."

"So? Just because some guy is handsome, doesn't mean he can't hit on you, Sue."

Sue can't believe Axl actually thinks a handsome guy would look her way. No, that can't be right. There's no way Axl could believe that, Sue doesn't. Handsome guys just _don't_ hit on her. She'll be lucky if they spare her another glance. "Axl, you're overacting. He wasn't interested in me, he was just being nice. People can be nice to other people whether they know them or not."

"Guys aren't nice to pretty girls for no reason, Sue. They're nice because they want something from them. Remember that Sue. Please. Just" sighing, "…just think about what I said right now when another 'handsome' or whatever guy is being nice to you. Okay?" Axl's voice is soft and protective, just like his hand on Sue's cheek.

Nodding her head and swallowing the lump in her throat, Sue stares at Axl's bare shoulder because she can't meet Axl's eyes right now. His eyes are too intense for her. So many emotions playing through those beautiful blue eyes. And Sue's far too inexperience to even try and decipher the emotions. All she can do is say, "I promise, Axl."

Sue's soft voice has Axl almost regretting the way he handled this situation. He should have approached this differently but at least Sue promised to be more self-aware. He just wants her to be happy and most importantly safe.

"Come on, Sue, let's watch this really, really scary movie. Okay? Come over here" Axl removes his hand from Sue's cheek to put her and the blanket closer, bringing her to his naked chest. "It's movie time!"

An hour into the movie, Sue can't believe how silly this movie is! Or perhaps being with Axl is making it funny because Axl loves to point out all the things that should be scary, and turns them into jokes. He keeps on saying things like 'oh, come on!' or 'that's just stupid!'. And here Sue was worried about her screaming when she's trying her best not to laugh out loud every time Axl makes a joke.

"Dude, the chick an dude deserved to die for being stupid enough to go into the dark woods to make-out while they know there's zombies in there. Like really! Who's that stupid?"

Holding her stomach and trying to control her laughter, Sue replies "Axl! That's not nice! The poor girl got her head ripped off while the guy got his left leg chewed off!" And although her words should have scared her, they don't.

"They totally deserved it, so stop defending their stupidity, Sue. That's on them" Axl says has he holds Sue in place with one arm wrapped around her shoulders while he leans forward over the coffee table to get more Twizzlers from the package. While he grabs one, he hears "Hey, get me one too, Axl. Please." Grabbing another one, he leans back and gets comfortable again. He offers the red licorice candy to the nice warm bundle against his chest.

"I just love these things!"

"Yeah, I know. Next time I'll get the candy, maybe some Gummi Worms and Sweetarts. Oh, and definitely more M&M's but with peanuts" Axl says as he takes a big bite of his Twizzler.

Shock and excitement run through Sue at the thought of them being able to do this again. The fact Axl is having such a good time with her, he wants a repeat. Not only that, but he's going to buy the candy next time. Hopefully they can watch the movie like this, her back flush against his chest with his arm over her shoulder to keep her there. As if she's going to try and escape from his embrace! She loves being tucked under Axl's arms.

She's glad it's dark enough in the room so Axl doesn't see the blush covering her cheeks. 'Focus on the movie, Sue!' Sue scowls herself. She has to focus on the movie and not on Axl who's touching her upper arm again. Think about zombies. Thank about killer zombies. Think about killer zombies who want to eat that poor girl who's running for her life.

"Hey, Axl?"

"Yeah?"

Biting her bottom lip, Sue quietly asks "Would you protect me from…I mean, if zombies started popping up, would you protect me from them?"

TBC

_**AwkwardBlueCat: **_I know it's a cliffy but I was getting tired (lol sorry) however, the next chapter will be the last on to this story. And I already have some ideas for the last chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to write it. I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you.


End file.
